


Bonded.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded.

'Can you feel me when I think about you?' 

'Katie...' 

Phantom can't help but smile at the familiar tingle when Katie thinks, it has been a while since they last met and yet, the bond is there, stronger than ever. 

'Yes, yes I can.' 

Katie smiles, glad to hear or feel, she is never quite sure which, Phantom's thoughts brush her own. It has been a long time, they never really converse through thought, it tends to be easier to use a lot more conventional means but then, when she is needed, Phantom is still there.


End file.
